


Thomewt：舱

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 5





	Thomewt：舱

“Och——Bloody hell？！你弄痛我了，Tommy。”Newt被后方过猛的冲击弄得叫了出来，好在高空的气流声使得整架飞机的厕所内都发出“嗡嗡”的风声，这才帮他遮掩过去。  
他手带胳膊一齐趴在机舱内的厕所洗手台上，仅有的那点空间迫使他抓着洗手池边缘，这才能有足够的能力稳住平衡。  
而Thomas就紧紧贴着他的后背，一只手钳着他的腰，伸手帮他套弄前断。另只手则往前也扣住了洗手台，成为另一个支撑。  
在摇晃的飞机中，他们需要三只手才能控制两个人的平衡。但说真的，这挺勉强的。刚才那一个颠簸，就令他们的腿同时移动，磕碰在了仅距离他们几厘米的马桶上。  
Thomas把Newt的胯提高，往自己的前端塞。好让他的金发恋人能够半坐半靠的顶住他，用屁股把他压去后方的厕所墙壁上，成为另一道支撑。  
仅仅一个人使用的厕所空间如今塞下两个人，他们除了利用手脚外，只能将结合相连的身体撑开，用后背最大面积支在墙壁间，以此确保安全。  
“这不能怪我，Newt…”Thomas委屈极了。他为了能够站稳，可是一直都很小心。“那个是气流在作怪，我可都没动。你的脾气真是越来越像Minho了。”  
Newt当然知道那不是他的Tommy的错，毕竟系上安全带的提示灯都亮了，标准美国发音的广播刚才重复的话从他们加重的喘息间飘过。他们的确担心会受伤，所以停止的动作，可这不能把他们分开。  
“我道歉，”Newt耸耸肩膀。从他压低的姿势，只能窥见镜子里自己露出的眼睛。一旁爱人黑色柔顺的发顶冒出一半。Thomas把整个脑袋都埋进了他的脖子，湿润的吮吸渗透过空气的流动，若隐若现的覆盖上他的耳膜。  
“但是别说我想Minho。你爱上我时，就该知道我有时候脾气也挺厉害的。”Newt歪过头往后缩去，这让他的脖子主动离开了Thomas的嘴，迫使后者无不所错的抬起头对上他的余光。Thomas那副更加委屈可怜的样子逗笑了Newt，他好笑的用肩膀轻轻推了下恋人，“come on，Tommy。我没生气。”  
这话相当灵，Thomas熟知Newt任何时候的尾音。Newt对他很坦白，所以他的口吻并不会欺骗Thomas。搞懂对方没生气后，Thomas立马眉开眼笑。他很快凑回去亲吻Newt的耳朵，重新埋头到脖子上继续刚才没完成的印吻，活脱脱像是一直撒娇的宠物犬。  
飞机飞的稍微平缓些许，Thomas再次动起来。他们都不敢大声呻吟，可就是这种偷偷摸摸在不该做的地方做，才会令人兴奋不已。  
这件事是Thomas带头的。尤其是当他看到Newt进了洗手间，他就在门口等着。Newt一开门，就瞬间知道Thomas有什么打算，二话不说就被推回去了厕所。  
他是不知道Thomas的行为是不是被其他乘客发现，因为当他们相拥接吻到一起时，Newt就顺理成章的把那些怀疑丢弃，跟着Thomas来了一场冒险。  
“哦，我亲爱的Tommy,我一直不知道你好这一口。”Newt事到如今还是不禁感叹。他压低的声音有些不稳，尤其是Thomas的顶入时，他的尾音发颤。这个体位有些疼是难免的，可他们也不是没尝试过，Newt早就习惯。  
“那还不是因为你，My Love？”Thomas反而把这当作夸奖，蹩脚的学着电影里的羞涩台词，说这往日不说的话逗笑恋人。  
随后他再度直起身子，掰开Newt那双被他捏红的臀瓣，让自己更大空间的摩擦。“我早就想试一试了。初次体验还不赖，但更加怀念你家的床。”  
“闭嘴吧，菜鸟。”Newt转了转眼睛，不过Thomas的第一次体验除了他能配合外，也不允许去找其他人。Newt故意收紧后穴，鼻间发出一阵哼吟，夹紧得后方人也从喉咙下滚出含糊的重喘。  
他们两个人在狭窄的空间里摩擦了会。Thomas半脱挂在胯前的裤子上，皮带在墙壁上摩擦出难耐的声音。他露出一半的臀部，以及两人的手心，分别因汗水而蹭在了舱壁上，黏糊糊的。  
“说真的，我腿都累了。啊…”Newt不禁感慨，他绯红的脸颊上挂满汗珠，金色的头发明明没怎么揉动，却显得有些凌乱。  
Thomas已经转而用手撩开他的衣服抚摸腰侧与后背，Newt自己抬手套弄着前端。习惯的做爱让他们的行程变得漫长而持久，令他们担心飞往洛杉矶着短短几个小时里是不是可以让他们安全在落地前完成。  
“现在几点了？”Thomas低语。“Newt，我们需要快点做完。”  
“别这样说….唔——你想让我屁股坐不回去座位吗？”即使这样抱怨，Newt的手也加快了速度。Thomas于体内的抽动也变得更快，他们的身体前后摆动，在飞机的震动下看起来很不安心。  
可他们哪管得着这个？两人就像是在狭小空间里挣扎的鱼，交融的汗水和色情的气味弥漫。虽说他们的鼻子已经不太灵，却被对方的呼吸熏满鼻腔。  
直到他们终于要抵达高点，才发现他们不能射在这里。其实这一切都是Thomas突发奇强，谁会想着带安全套进来？  
“你出去。我们转过来面对面！”Newt和Thomas在释放边缘慌乱的徘徊，Newt把Thomas硬生生轰出的身体。他们挂着裤子在一人通道里转变方向，身体下方的硬物都贴到了一起，红肿硕大。“用纸射。纸呢？递过来。”  
“纸在你那边，”Thomas嘀嘀咕咕，却没法伸手够。  
其实他们看似慌乱，却笑得很坏。对于这些年轻人来讲，不来点危机感就觉得生活太没劲。  
就像是此时此刻，Newt为了挪开让Thomas够到纸，却因为裤子卡在小腿上而差点跌掉。两个人顿时相互扶助扭成一团，而飞机又恰好遇到气流。  
歪了了一下的Newt撞在门上，又很快被Thomas揽如怀中。可不成想，Newt的衣服勾在了厕所门的拉动锁上，竟然被他打开了。而更糟糕的是，伴随Thomas的拽动，门开开合合竟然被折叠起来推开了缝。  
“——天？！该死！”两个人不约而同惊呼，光着屁股哪有时间在乎音量。  
当然，他们发现门外并不是没有人。Minho那张熟悉的脸出现，从手机抬起来时的那份震惊，差不多挡住了整个门缝。  
见老朋友瞠目结舌的样子，厕所的两个人可没时间解释。既然拽的话门会开，Thomas灵机一动就将恋人按回了门上。他把Newt抵上去，利用对方的后背将门关起。这才手抖的开始帮Newt解衣服和门锁。  
这令人震惊的画面只持续了一秒。两个年轻人就在对上视线的瞬间爆笑起来。就像是把人生里最不可能发生的事情给实现了，这种事除了发笑也没被的可以做。  
“快帮我解开。”  
“看来我们需要提上裤子。”  
“你看到Minho的表情了吗？”  
“当然。”  
尴尬和羞耻碰撞在一起，却升华成了难以言喻的心情。两个人乐个没完，最后干脆不去在乎这种破坏气氛的插曲，嘴巴又粘在了一起。  
Thomas重新锁好门，手就抓住了Newt的分身。这波接吻更加用力，像是把先前过度兴奋的情绪宣泄，相互爱抚的手和颤抖的肉体一次次摩擦撞击厕所门。  
于是他们很快听到Minho在那端贴着门咬牙切齿的威胁，“限时两秒，你们两个赶紧给我出来…！”  
行吧，毕竟Minho即白白等了半天厕所，还看到了老朋友不该看的一面。只能求求他的心理阴影面积有多大了。


End file.
